Unexpected Adventure
by Volcanous
Summary: Mia is sent back in time by a freak accident, who will she meet, what will she do, how will she get back? R&R!!!!!
1. An introduction

AN: Hey this is my second!!!! It is going to be TOTALLY AWESOME!! Ok, don't need the disclaimer because this first one is completely free of Newsies… SORRY!!! Ok!  
  
Mia was a seventeen-year-old girl. She was a senior in high school and was loving it. It was near the end of school and Mia was in her Senior play and this year was the luckiest, or what she thought. They were doing Newsies. She was so excited. Mia didn't have a HUGE part but she was happy all the while. The coolest was that her boyfriend Roger was Spot Conlon. So if you thought about it Mia was dating Spot. She was giddy, it actually was opening day for the Senior play and after all that work they were ready. Mia was thinking this over as she was heading to her car. She had gotten changed into her outfit, which they had special ordered, but she had left her Newsie cap in her car. She had just reached the doors leading out of the school when she realized it was really storming outside. She spun on her heel and headed back to the auditorium. She didn't want her costume to get wet, she was going to Roger to get an umbrella. Mia had long blonde hair and blue eyes. She was kind of skinny and she had long legs. The costume consisted of black pants, and old style white shirt, red suspenders, a light brown Newsie cap, and brown shoes.  
  
"Hey Mia!! Good luck!" some random person said as Mia passed into the auditorium  
  
"Oh! Thanks!!" Mia replied. She then ran behind stage and grabbed Roger.  
  
"Hey! I thought you were going to go get your hat!" Roger stated.  
  
"I am! I need the umbrella!" Mia explained.  
  
"Oh!" he said as he grabbed the umbrella and handed it to her "Here you go!"  
  
"Thanks," Mia said as she turned to leave when something shiny caught her eye. Mia turned to see Roger's cane, it was exactly like Spot's. Mia looked left then right then quickly grabbed the cane and ran out of the auditorium.  
  
"HEY!" Roger called after her.  
  
Once out of the auditorium Mia headed towards the door. She had put the cane in her left suspender. She checked around before she pulled out the cane and attacked an invisible person, just as Spot had in the movie. Mia smiled to herself as she slipped the cane back in her suspender. She opened the door and popped open the umbrella. She ran out to her car. She first opened the trunk, the cap wasn't in there. So she opened one door and climbed in. It took her ten minutes but she finally found her hat, brushed it off and opened the door. She popped the umbrella and was about to leave when she realized her trunk was still open. She was heading around the car to the trunk when the lightening struck really near by. Mia jumped and decided she ought to hurry. She got the the trunk and for some reason the trunk was heavy so it took her a minute to shut. Then she saw light above her. Mia looked up to see lightening a few feet above her coming down at an enormously fast speed. The lightening hit her car and her hand was still on the trunk. Mia felt enormous pain before letting go and passing out while falling to the ground.  
  
{ ROGER'S POINT OF VIEW}  
  
He had just been yelled at for not having his cane. Why had Mia grabbed it? He rushed out of the auditorium to find where she'd gone off to. He looked around for ten minutes before remembering that she had gone to her car to get her Newsie cap. He ran to the door cursing himself for giving Mia the umbrella since he needed it. He looked out into the parking lot. At first he couldn't see her because it was so dark. Then lightening illuminated her revealing her getting out of her car. He knew she'd be in soon. He looked out again for Mia, hoping she was close when he saw a horrifying sight. Mia was still at her car and lightening had hit it. He saw in slow motion her being electrocuted and then falling. Roger ran as fast as he could, it didn't matter how wet he would get, he needed to save Mia. He got out there in amazing speed. He went to the back of the car to pick her up. His eyes widened. She wasn't there. He looked around and under her car, hoping to see her; she was nowhere to be seen. " MIA!!!!!!!!!" he screamed.  
  
AN: SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK?? I hope this is good! I've had this idea in my head for a while!! Now I've perfected it. So… REVIEW NOW!!! I will write fast!! I have a ton of ideas!! 


	2. a surprise!

AN: Ok, next chapter!!! I'm totally excited about writing this!  
  
Mia woke up feeling horrible. She didn't remember why when it dawned on her. She popped up because she realized it wasn't raining anymore. She was really worried, she had to be in a play in half an hour. Mia stretched and opened her eyes. Her eyes immediately widened and her hand came up to her mouth. Mia looked around frantically realizing she wasn't in her high school parking lot anymore. She looked on the ground and saw her Newsie cap. She picked it up and put it on. She walked down the alley she had appeared in and was jabbed in the stomach. She looked down to see the Spot's cane, or actually Roger's. She looked around starting to panic. She had no clue where she was. She was also nervous because where ever she was she was not in the best part of whatever town this was. She quickly walked to the end of the alley to end up on a bustling street. Mia was in shock. She was looking on a street of the past. She backed up since she was in such shock. "With what I'm wearing I'll never fit in" she said as she looked down to realize she totally would completely fit in because of her costume. She decided she needed to figure out where she was and what year she was in. She stepped onto the street to be hit first thing by someone who was walking quickly by, they didn't even turn around to say sorry, just kept walking. "Well," she thought, " I know I'm in a rude town." Mia had a good idea where she was, but didn't actually want to freak out until she knew for sure. She finally worked up the courage to tap someone's shoulder. "Excuse me, Where are we?" she asked  
  
"New York, o' course!" the random person said while looking at her kind of strangely. They were about to turn around when Mia asked something else.  
  
"Uh, wait, What yeah is it?" Mia said slipping into the Brooklyn accent she had to learn for her play.  
  
This time the person gave her an obvious weird look, " 1899, what else could it be?" he answered and this time he spun around and quickly walked off.  
  
Mia started jumping up and down. "New York!!! 1899!!! Oh my gosh!!!!!!!!!" she was freaking out she was so excited. To this the people around her backed away and mothers pulled their children closer while others just gave her outright weird looks. Mia laughed nervously and started walking along wondering if she'd see a Newsie. She walked a while with out much going on. But finally she heard the familiar call of "Extra, Extra, Read all about it!" Mia freaked out even more, Newsies, New York, and their accents just made her so happy. Mia turned to the sound of the voice and saw the Newsie was looking the other way. She decided to walk up and buy a pape, she had needed change for the show, she walked up tapped the kid on the shoulder and asked " Can I buy a pape?"  
  
"Why shoir!" the kid replied as he grabbed a pape, he folded it and handed it to her at the same time finally looking up to her face. Mia's smile faded fast into a look of shock.  
  
"What's wrong?" the newsie asked worried.  
  
"Uh nothing!" Mia replied as she paid him and grabbed her pape and ran off fast.  
  
The newsie watched her run and wondered what had made her smile fade so fast, he thought she was so pretty, he had waited to look up at her to give his flashing smile until the end to save the best for last. It didn't work for some reason, then someone else tapped him on the shoulder and he forgot about the girl until later when he made another sale.  
  
Mia was really freaked now, not the good kind of freaked but the bad. She couldn't believe who she'd just bought a pape from. She was shaking her head trying to figure it out. How could this have happened, first she was in New York, thought she actually lived in Colorado, she was in 1899, but the weirdest was she had just bought a pape from Racetrack Higgins. She knew there had actually been a Racetrack Higgins but she knew they didn't look exactly the same, and that was the actor, not the real Racetrack from 1899. Mia didn't know what was going on and had to sit down to figure things out.  
  
AN: Ok, next chapter finished. I know the future girl going back to 1899 is a little overplayed but I had this idea before ever reading those fanfics so I believe I deserve to write my idea down. Hehe! I hope you like it and all those who have reviewed THANK YOU SO MUCH! Another thing: to those who've not…. HOW DARE YOU!! DO IT NOW! 


	3. To the Lodging House

AN:HEY HEY HEY!! Sorry it took so long for me to write this next one, I'm in a play so it cuts down my free time!!!!  
  
On with the story…  
  
Mia sat a while pondering things and then stood up. Even though she didn't have it all figured out she had an idea, which she would think about later. Mia actually wanted to explore this 1899. If Racetrack was there than was everyone else??  
  
Mia walked down the street, passing Race again. This time she smiled when he looked at her. He smiled back, but went back to his selling. Mia was walking along looking around. Most of the area was vaguely familiar, Mia had seen the movie so many times she knew it all, it just looked weirder in person. Mia was awed at what she saw, she was just so happy, but she didn't know what to do. As she passed some other street she happened to glance down and she stopped suddenly. She saw Jack Kelly heading her way. Mia couldn't believe it, she was still doubting that all the Newsies would be here but every minute was taking away all her doubts.  
  
Jack looked at her funny because she was standing in the middle of an intersection just staring at him disbelievingly. "Hi?" he said  
  
Mia snapped out of her trance "uh... Hey!" she replied smiling nervously. "I must look like a complete idiot!" Mia thought.  
  
Jack looked her up and down to get a good look at her. Then something caught his eye. She was wearing Spot's cane in her left suspender. He had never seen anyone else with Spot's cane. "Why did he lend it to her?" Jack wondered. "Ya a friend of Spot's?" Jack asked Mia.  
  
Mia's brow furrowed then she looked down at the cane. Then she looked at Jack again. "No, I don't knoah him" Mia said as straight faced as possible. She couldn't believe she'd left the cane where it was. It was going to cause some commotion if she left it there.  
  
"Oh," Jack said wondering where she'd gotten the cane. "So, ya a Newsie?"  
  
"Not yet, but I'se want ta be!" Mia said enthusiastically.  
  
"Well, ya found the right guy, I'se show ya around!" Jack said looking happier. Jack led Mia down the second street and southward.  
  
"Wheah're we goin"? Mia asked Jack.  
  
"To the Lodgin' House o' course" Jack answered smiling.  
  
"Really!! I always've wanted ta go theah!" Mia said jumping up and down. She then realized what she was doing and nervously smiled at Jack's looks.  
  
"Ya've hoird of it?" Jack asked cautiously.  
  
"Yah! I'se friends with Newsies!" Mia quickly said.  
  
"Oh, jist wonderin'" Jack answered his face turning into the smile he'd had on before.  
  
Jack and Mia made it to the LH pretty fast. Mia was kind of nervous because even though she knew everyone was nice, she still couldn't believe she was here. They were standing in front of the LH now and Mia was holding back. Still nervous  
  
"Ya comin'?" Jack asked looking back at her.  
  
"Yeah, sorry!" Mia answered as she went up the few steps to the door. As Mia crossed the thresh hold she had to stand back a minute, had to let her eyes adjust. When they did she saw Jack was already talking to Kloppman. The kindly old man was looking at her nicely. Mia assumed that she was probably the only Newgirl here, since the movie showed this. But she was wondering if this was exactly the same as the movie. Jack was wandering over to her.  
  
"No one else'se here, but Kloppman said ya can stay heah with us. So I'll show ya the bunk room." He explained.  
  
"Yeah, that's good. So I'se be stayin' heah?" Mia said just to be sure.  
  
"Yeah!" he said as they reached the bunkroom after going up a flight of stairs. He walked across the bunk room and showed her an empty bunk. "This heah, it yoirs" he said pointing to it. "Ya also gotta sign in." Jack said. "I'se be downsteahs." He then left. Mia would've set up her things but all she had was what she had on. So after looking around and also checking out the washroom, Mia headed downstairs. When she got down she noticed most of the Newsies were back. She was looking around taking everything in when from behind her someone grabbed the cane and yanked it out of her suspender.  
  
"Wheah'd ya get this?" someone growled  
  
  
  
AN: HAHAH! Its not that bad of a cliffhanger, it may be a bit predictable, but I might just have a surprise in there!!! SO!! What do you think?? TELL ME!! REVIEW!! AND I THANK ALL WHO'VE REVIEWED!!! YOU'RE THE REASON I WRITE!! 


	4. The canes

AN: HEY!! THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO AMY CLARK FOR HELPING ME IN THE BEGINNING!  
  
On with the story:  
  
Mia spun on her heel to face the person who'd yanked her cane away. She recognized him instantly.  
  
"It ain't any o' yoah business, its mine!" Mia responded quickly barely thinking. She grabbed her cane and yanked, but he was strong and didn't let go.  
  
"Tell me wheah ya got it, and I'll let ya keep it" Spot said cockily. He pulled on the cane but all it did was bring Mia closer.  
  
Spot looked at her and had sudden urge to kiss her. She was a beautiful girl and no one had claimed her yet, this was perfect timing, them being so close. He leaned in closer. She looked into his eyes, she leaned in a bit but was hesitant. Spot decided to make his move then. He leaned in but she turned her head and pulled back, Spot kissed the side of her head and got a mouth full of her hair. All of a sudden the cane was ripped from his hands. Mia was backing up laughing.  
  
Mia thought this was hilarious until she saw Spot's eyes narrow. He became extremely mad extremely fast. Mia didn't expect it to happen but kicked herself for not predicting it. He lunged at her with his cane swinging it like a sword. Mia had barely half a second to prepare but she was ready and blocked his swing with her cane. She could see the surprise in Spot's eyes but it was a quick glimmer. Mia was all of a sudden very happy she'd taken fencing lessons earlier this year. Spot went for another lunge. Mia barely blocked it this time she felt the force of the hit, it would've hurt if he had hit her. Mia was slowly backing towards the door. She had two seconds to see the Newsies reaction to her and Spot cane-fighting. Half of them had a look of surprise and also a look of horror. This didn't make it any easier. Since Mia was paying attention to the Newsies she was totally unprepared for the blow she received to the ribs which sent her flying through the door to the street. Mia was flat on her back when she saw Spot smirking above her. He had his cane aimed at her stomach her cane was somewhere else.  
  
"So, looks like, I get ta keep ya cane." Spot said as he picked it up. Mia saw her chance. She grabbed the cane aimed at her stomach pulled on it to get up and then yanked it out of his hands. He was coming up after getting her cane and she decided to go for it. She swung as hard as she could and she hit him in on the side of the shoulder. The force hurt her arm, so she knew it hurt Spot, but he didn't react to it. He just swung at her. Mia jumped back just in the nick of time. But he was prepared and attacked from above, he was a bit taller than her, hit came down on top of her shoulder. It made her fall to her knees. "ahhhh!" Mia thought, but she bit her lip to stop herself from crying out. Mia did the first thing she could. She swung at his legs sending his flying out from under him. So now they both were on the ground. At this point the Newsies decided to intervene. Jack was behind Spot helping him up and half holding him back. Mush was behind Mia just helping her up, Mia knew not to lunge at Spot again. Mia was mad at herself, why had she started this fight. This was the hot guy of Newsies and she had just ruined it for herself. He was about to KISS her!!!! Mia was totally disgusted with herself and it portrayed on her face.  
  
Spot was fuming, "Why had Jack intervened?" he wondered. He then looked up at Mia she looked depressed and sad. "Why does she look like that, she got the last swing!" Spot thought.  
  
  
  
AN: YAYAY! 4TH CHAPTER UP!!! AMY CLARK THANK YOU SO MUCH!! I NEEDED THAT TO GET THIS GOING!! Ok, what do you reviewers think? REVIEW NOW OR…. OR…… I just wont put out another chapter. And all you Alley readers… Its coming!! Its coming!! So Review. THANKS ALL REVIEWERS THANK YOU THANK YOU 


	5. The introductions

SORRY SORRY SORRY!!!!!!! I'm in a play and I've had no time to write at all!!!!!! Please forgive me PLEASE!! Don't kill me!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
On with the story…  
  
Mush led Mia away fast, he knew Spot was probably fuming and didn't want anything else to happen.  
  
"What were ya thinkin'?" Mush asked incredulously. "Spot's the…"  
  
"I know, I know" Mia said cutting Mush off " most respected and feared Newsie of New York"  
  
Mush looked at her " Then why'd ya do that?"  
  
"I thought he was jokin'!" Mia explained herself, feeling more stupid by the minute.  
  
" Oh…" was all Mush could say as they headed back into the Lodging House.  
  
After they entered the lodging house it took about two seconds for everyone else to come in after her. Mia was greeted with expressions of awe and shock. No one had expected her to do that.  
  
Jack then entered, no one knew what he was thinking. He walked up to Mia and stared her down. " I can't believe ya did that!" he exclaimed "What were ya thinkin'?"  
  
"I though he was jokin'" Mia explained for the second time  
  
"Well then, I wanted ta be the foirst ta congratulate ya!" he said breaking into a smile. "Not many people have the gut ta do that.  
  
There was one huge relieved sigh and then everyone croweded around asking her questions like: "Where'd ya learn that" and "Can ya teach me?" and "Where DID ya get that cane?"  
  
Mia smiled to herself and started answering those questions. She felt great that no one was mad at her for this becuase she'd been worried. As they headed to Tibby's Mia had promised at least five people that she would teach them some skills.  
  
At Tibby's the news spread fast, the people who hadn't known about the fight knew fast. Mia was the topic of discussion. Mia liked this because she liked to be the center of attention. Especially of the Newies.  
  
Jack stood up and pulled Mia with him. "Time foah the introductions" he announced "Boys, this is Mia! Mia this is Race, Mush, Itey, Snipeshooter, Blink, Dave, Les, Crutchy, Boots, Snitch, Skittery, Jake, Bumlets, Dutchy, Specs, Pie Eater, and Swifty."  
  
Mia recognized each and every one of them, she couldn't believe they were all in front of her own eyes though. "Hello!" she said enthusiastically.  
  
Jack then introduced Mia to the girls. "Goils this is Mia, Mia this is Sarah, Red, Alley, Shorty, Sugar, and Spice.  
  
Mia only recognized Sarah, Jack's girl. She didn't know the others. Mia could see why Red's nickname was Red. She had flaming red hair. Red had blue eyes, and red freckles, from what Mia could see Red was of medium height, she had brown pants on and a blue shirt with brown suspenders over it, she also had a brown Newsie cap on.  
  
Alley had long blonde hair, blue eyes, she was wearing a light green shirt with dark green suspenders. She had light brown pants and Newsie cap.  
  
"Shorty was tremendously tall. She had light brown hair with a navy blue Newsie cap on it. She had light brown eyes and freckles. She was wearing a white shirt with navy blue suspenders over it. She had black pants on.  
  
Sugar and Spice were twins. Both of them had dark brown almost black eyes and long black hair, though Sugar's was curly and Spice's was straight. They had matching outfits on, light blue Newsie caps, white shirts, light blue suspenders, and navy blue pants.  
  
Mia was taking all of this in and noticing most of the girl smiling at her, except Spice. Mia guessed that was just an attribute to her personality.  
  
Mia wasn't surprised to find girls there, she'd read that there had been girl Newsies but since they hadn't participated in the strike they hadn't been in the movie.  
  
Mia smiled at all of them before she sat down. She then realized she had no money, it looked as if she was becoming more and more like a real Newsie. Mia smiled at this. A waiter then came around to get the food that needed to be ordered.  
  
"Whadda ya want Mia?" Jack asked  
  
"Uh, Jack I don' have no money." Mia admitted  
  
" Most Newsies don'!" Jack told her. He handed her five cents. "Use this and then ya can repay me when ya have the money."  
  
"Oh Jack!" Mia said as she hugged him "Thank you!"  
  
Jack pulled back and looked at her skeptically.  
  
" Jack, don' worry I'se know ya goin' out wit Sarah, it was just a gesture of thanks!" Mia told him to calm his worries.  
  
Jack's face broke into another smile. "I wasn' thinkin' that!" Jack said  
  
Mia smiled back but was still happy she had said that, she knew he probably had been thinking that.  
  
Ok, not exciting but it is a chapter!!! So be happy!! I will hold the next chapter as hostage until I get a million reviews!!! Or something close to that # but you know what I mean!!! SO REVIEW NOW!!  
  
And thanks to : Duchess  
  
SexyDaDdymAgNeT69  
  
Jsgirl2005  
  
Studs  
  
Sab  
  
Jim Bob  
  
Laces  
  
Trixie  
  
Lady Emerald  
  
Iris  
  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR REVIEWING! 


	6. the first day over

Good News: NEW CHAPPIE!!! Haha but you know that! So anyways I guess:  
  
SexyDadyMagnet69: sure!!! Your wish has come true!!!!  
  
On with the story:  
  
Mia looked up when a plate was set in front of her. "Yum!!" she thought "Fried chicken!!"  
  
"Looks good!" Blink said.  
  
Mia looked at his plate to notice they both had ordered the same exact thing. They laughed.  
  
After dinner everyone headed back to the Lodging House.  
  
"So what's yoah story?" Red said as she walked up next to Mia  
  
" My story?" Mia said confused  
  
"Yeah, yoah story. Whadda you? A runaway, a orphan, or you'se jist working?"  
  
"Oh!" Mia said. Mia knew she had to think fast or she'd never come up with anything. "Uhh, I'se a runaway. From Georgia, my Dad beat me an' my Mom wasn't strong enough ta stop him, so I'se left.  
  
" 'Ay I'se a runaway too! So we'se 'ave somethin' in common!" Red said. "Most of us'se runaways o' orphans. The only woirker heah is Lips"  
  
"Lips?" Mia asked  
  
"Yeah Lips" Red answered while looking around. "Oh, she aint heah, had ta spend time with hoir parents tonight"  
  
"Oh ok."  
  
By that time they'd reached the Lodging House. Everyone entered in one huge group. Mia, Red, Sugar, and Spice headed upstairs while everyone else settled for a poker game.  
  
"Jack showed me this bunk, its not takin' right?" Mia asked  
  
"No, it aint takin' the one on top is though, by me!" Spice said.  
  
"Spice, lay off! Mia don't mind her, she's like that sometimes" Sugar explained.  
  
"I ain't like anything, this is how I'se all the time, so get used to it!" Spice retorted.  
  
Sugar rolled her eyes while Spice was climbing up the ladder to her bunk, Sugar then smiled at Mia. "Know how ta play pokah?" she asked  
  
"Sure I'se do!!" Mia said enthusiastically.  
  
" Good, cause we'se play a lot around heah!" Sugar said.  
  
Mia then heard the shower go on.  
  
"Shit! All the hot watahs gonna be gone!" Spice yelled while jumping off her bunk.  
  
Mia turned around, she'd been looking at her bunk, to see Sugar and Spice try and enter the washroom at the same time. Sugar won. Mia ran to catch up. Once inside the washroom Red was already getting out of the shower.  
  
"We'se got the washroom at night, the boys got the mornin'" she said smiling at Spice who was shooting daggars with her eyes at her.  
  
"Ya knoah I need hot watah!!" Spice yelled.  
  
"Spice calm down, ya gotta be fastah next time!" Sugar said stepping into a stall.  
  
Mia decided she better hurry or that water would have no chance of any heat left.  
  
Mia stepped into the shower and turned it on. She was very surprised to find hot water rushing onto her back. But then yelped as it quickly turned to icy cold. She showered the fastest shower she ever had and then grabbed a towel and jumped out. Mia then realized she had no clothes to change into, nothing to sleep in.  
  
"Heah," Spice said while throwing her a blue under shirt to wear and some comfortable pants.  
  
"How'd ya know?" Mia asked "Ya said ya were a runaway, and I'se noticed ya had no clothes othah then the ones ya have on ya back… so I'se assumed ya needed somethin'! she replied.  
  
Mia must've looked shocked because Spice then said " Close yoah mouth, I aint that mean!" she then walked out the door. Mia changed and then grabbed her other clothes to put under her bed.  
  
She walked out of the washroom to find most of the Newsies upstairs. Some had set up a poker game up there some were trying to go to sleep and others were talking either in or out of bed. Mia was sort of tired and didn't feel the best because of her incident with the weather and decided to get in bed, but not got right to sleep.  
  
"So ready foah a day o' Newsie life tamorrow?" Alley asked  
  
"Yeah," Mia said "I think so!"  
  
  
  
2 IN ONE DAY!! YAYAYAY!! Isn't that awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!! But this might have to hold you for a while… I'M REALLY BUSY!!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!  
  
SexyDaddyMagnet69: there will be more of you later, don't lose hope!!!  
  
Iris: thanks for reviewing!!!  
  
Sorry about only 2 shout outs but that's all the reviews I'd gotten before I sent this one out!!! 


	7. Good Morning!

WOW!!! Another chapter!! Yayayay!! Yay for me!  
  
On with the story!!  
  
Mia laid down on her bed as the lights went out. She was tired but couldn't get to sleep. She was a bit worried. She knew staying here would be awesome and all. But how would she ever get back to 2002? What was going on there? How was Roger? How was her family? Mia's mind was rushing with questions. They exhausted her even more and she finally fell asleep.  
  
In the morning Mia woke up. Her first thought was "WHERE THE HECK AM I?" then she remembered the events of yesterday. She looked around. She was the first one up. Meaning she was up before 5:30. "what's my problem! I'm never up before 5:30!" she thought. Even though she thought this she decided she'd go change. She got up and noticed she wasn't the only one up.  
  
" Well, it looks as if I'se aint the only early risah!" Shorty greeted. She was already dressed.  
  
"I usually don' get up dis eaoirly." Mia admitted "But today foah some reason I did!" Mia then headed to the washroom to get dressed. When she came out she saw Kloppman heading up the stairs.  
  
"Up everybody! Up! Up! Time ta Carry the Bannah!" he said as he went on his usual routine of getting everyone up. Mia was then amused at all the walking zombies heading her way. She decided to step out of their way.  
  
"Mia, come on, Lips should be downstairs! I'se should introduce ya!" Shorty called as she went out the door.  
  
Mia followed and jumped down the stairs, she had a huge burst of energy something that she wasn't used to this early in the morning. As she hit the bottom step she saw Shorty talking to a girl she hadn't seen before which Mia assumed was Lips.  
  
Lips was of medium height, had light blonde hair with light brown highlights she had blue-green eyes. She was wearing a dark green shirt with black suspenders over it and had black pants on.  
  
"Mia, this is Lips, Lips this is Mia" Shorty introduced  
  
Lips did the usual Newsie hand shake. Mia copied it and smiled.  
  
"So, wheah ya from?" Lips asked  
  
"I'se from Michigan" Mia told her  
  
All of a sudden Shorty sent Mia a confused look but Mia didn't have any time to wonder why because all of a sudden Race interrupted their talk.  
  
"Heya Goils, how's it rollin'?" Race asked them.  
  
"Good Race, pretty good!" Lips answered him  
  
"Wheah woir ya last night, Lips? I missed that pouting face o' yoahs!" Race asked  
  
"Ya know I'se gotta spend time with my parents once in a while!" Lips reminded him.  
  
"Oh yeah!! I'se forgot!" Race smiled. He then turned to Mia "Had a good foirst night heah?"  
  
"Yeah, pretty good!" Mia said and in her mind added "for 1899"  
  
Their conversation was cut off by Kloppman "Everybody out!! Carrying the Banner!"  
  
The whole group of them left in one big clump to the distribution office. They all stopped by the nun cart for some bread and coffee and headed on. Shorty then pulled Mia over.  
  
"Mia I'se gotta question."  
  
"Yeah, sure, what is it?"  
  
"Why ya liein' about wheah ya from?"  
  
"What ya talkin' about?" Mia said confused.  
  
"Well, last night ya said ya woir from Georgia and taday ya said ya woir from Michigan, which one is it?"  
  
Mia then realized her mistake, yes she had said two places. "Oh, I feel stupid now! I used ta live in Georgia and then we'se moved ta Michigan. That's when I'se left!" Mia quickly made up.  
  
"Oh, Ok, just wanted ta make sure." Shorty said. "Now lets catch up."  
  
Mia looked on ahead and noticed they had traveled off from the group. Both girls then ran to catch up.  
  
" 'Ay Mia, wheah'd ya get that cane?" Lips asked eyeing the cane suspiciously.  
  
"Ya didn't heah?" Blink asked incrediously  
  
"Heah what? I'se at my parents house yestaday!" Lips pouted.  
  
Blink quickly filled her in, and the other Newsies that hadn't been there the day before ending with " then she knocked him off his feet! That's when Jack decided we should intervene."  
  
" Man, I missed that?" Spice exclaimed. "If I'd been theah, I wouldn't 'ave broken it up, I'd 'ave joined in!"  
  
At that point they made it to the distribution office (DO).  
  
"So Mia, we'se gotta think you up a nickname, ya wanna sell wit us taday?" Red asked her.  
  
"Yeah sure! But who'se us?" Mia answered  
  
"Its me, Race, Blink, Sugah, Spice, and Mush" Red told her.  
  
Mia was excited, she now was going to find out if she actually could make it as a Newsie, would she be good? Would she be bad?  
  
HEY HEY!! I promise some action will come soon, I got it all planned out. But you always have to have transitional chapters…. You can't have it totally action packed! 


	8. A good Newsie?

AN: Hey everyone… sorry this took so long to pull together. Its just that I had exams last week and the play…. So now I'm actually ready to write because I HAVE FREE TIME YAYAYAYAY! Also I had time to think about my next chapter… thanks for waiting  
  
On with the story:  
  
As they walked up to the distribution office Mia was a bit worried, she'd always imagined she would be a good Newsie, but now was the real test. "one hundred papes please" she said as she handed him a fifty cent piece. She then headed down the stairs and looked at the headlines. Some of them were pretty good today, once you spruced them up that is.  
  
"Ya ready?" Red asked.  
  
"I hope soah!" Mia said. They all left in a group calling as loud as they could the headlines. It turned out Mia's group was heading for Central Park. Mia looked down at her pape and read: Mayor falls down stairs. Mia thought a minute and then said " Mayor tumbles down steep steps breaking his ankle" she yelled. It wasn't the best idea but it was all she could think of at the time.  
  
"Woah, that's the loudest call I'se evah hoird!" Sugar exclaimed.  
  
Mia blushed "Is it?"  
  
"Yeah, looks like ya have a talent!" Race said smiling.  
  
They arrived at Central park and separated a bit. Mia looked at her papes again and read " Carriage crash hurts few." So she yelled " Huge Carriage Crash Kills Three" Mia got a few on that one, but she saw many heads turn. "Wow!" she thought "I really am loud, I wonder if that's good?"  
  
She sold more than she assumed those next few hours but not all of the hundred papes, only about seventy-five. She met up with the group and they talked a bit before leaving for Tibby's.  
  
"Ya knoah, Mia, I could heah ya from wheah I'se standin'! Spice said.  
  
Mia was astonished, Spice had been the farthest away from her.  
  
"Hey! I'se knoah what ya name can be!" Mush exclaimed.  
  
"What?" Mia said expecting the worst.  
  
"Loud Mouth!" He replied.  
  
Mia thought a minute and then smiled "I'se like it!!!" she exclaimed  
  
"Yeah its poirfect!" Red said finalizing it.  
  
At that they started heading for Tibby's. Mia was estatic, it was everything she'd imagined and better. Being a Newsie would be tons of fun.  
  
"Tibby's is great!" Race was telling Mia "Cheap food and good at that."  
  
"Yeah, I'se hoird of it!" Mia said  
  
"In Michigan?" Race asked  
  
"eh… I'se hoird of it in the two days I was heah before I met Jack!" Mia thought of quickly.  
  
"Oh ok." Race said.  
  
They arrived at Tibby's and entered in. Some of the Newsies were already there but most weren't. Mia sat down at a booth next to Spice. Across from her was Sugar and Mush.  
  
AN: I really wanted to put in some action but it takes longer to get to the action then planned. Its good action too!! So… just keep waiting, the chapters are going to come out much faster too!! SCHOOLS OUT FOR SUMMER, SCHOOLS OUT FOREVER!!! NO MORE PENCILS NO MORE BOOK NO MORE TEACHER'S DIRTY LOOKS!! Sorry just had to do that! Heheh! 


	9. Lunch!

Ok. thanks so much to: SexyDaddyMagnet69, Iris Studs Trixie Morgan Jacobs You people were the reason I wrote. but I need MANY more reviews. that way I will write more and have more inspiration so. when your finished PLEASE REVIEW.  
  
On with the story:  
  
Mia was all happy and relaxed. No one could spoil her mood.  
  
" Why'se you soah happy" Spice asked  
  
"I'se really don' knoah!" Mia admitted  
  
Spice just gave her an aggravated look and then turned away to look out the window.  
  
"Don' mind hoir, if she'se in a bad mood she thinks everyone should be" Sugar assured Mia.  
  
"I don' care how she feels!" Spice retorted.  
  
Mush looked to Sugar then to Spice then shrugged his shoulders at Mia. "I nevah can tell who'se right!"  
  
Sugar then glared at him.  
  
"What?? What'd I do?" he said innocently raising his hands in an innocent way.  
  
Red then walked up. " 'Ay Newsies, how's it rollin'? Ordered yet?"  
  
"Nah, we'se just got heah, we came wit ya!" Mush answered.  
  
"Yeah I'se knoah. Jist wonderin'" Red said as she walked away  
  
"What was that about?" Sugar asked.  
  
Mia watched Red go, then ordered her meal.  
  
On the door was a bell to tell everyone the door was opening. Mia heard it and hoped it was Race or Jack. she wanted to ask them something. She turned to the door and quickly looked away. Yes when she was home she thought Spot was hot and awesome and whatever but here she had really gotten to know him and wasn't in the mood to talk. Spot walked over to Mush and glared. At first Mush just stared back in a "what the hell do you want" way. But then something must've gotten across because Mush then said "Uhh, Goils I gotta talk ta Red foah a second, I'se be back in a minute." He then got out of his booth seat and practically ran over to where Red was sitting.  
  
"Looks like this seat'se open" Spot said as he sat down smirking.  
  
Mia then decided to copy Spice, she turned and looked out the window totally blocking Spot out. She saw Spice look at her out of the corner of her eye. It looked like Spice wasn't too happy Mia was copying her. She glared at Mia.  
  
Mia turned from the window to look at Spice. "What? I'se interested with whats goin' on outside" Mia said innocently.  
  
Spice glared at her some more. "I'se don' care what ya doin'!"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes and decided to see what Sugar and Spot were talking about.  
  
" Ah, I sold 'bout a hundred papes taday" Sugar was telling Spot. "What about you?"  
  
"Taday was a slow sellin' day, I got about a hundred and fifty sold." Spot informed Sugar. He then noticed Mia was listening. "Soah, finally getting' in on the conversation Loud?"  
  
Mia rolled her eyes. "Yeah, why do ya care?"  
  
"I'se just wonderin' if ya gonna tawk at all"  
  
"Obviously Mia'se gonna tawk!" chipped in Spice "Hoir name is Loud Mouth"  
  
"Ah, another poirson joinin' the conversation. Good, I'se worried we were jist gonna be ignored by you two."  
  
Spice's eyes shot daggars at Spot. She was just about to say something when the bell on the door rang once again. All four of them looked to see who it was. Mia smiled, it was Race and Jack, the two people she was looking for.  
  
"Why're you soah happy they're heah?" Spot questioned looking unhappy.  
  
"Why do you care, maybe I'se gotta ask them a question. Soah, ya gonna move or what?" Mia asked  
  
Spot frowned but moved anyway.  
  
Ok heres my next chapter happy?? I hope you are it took me forever to write and ff.net was down forever too.. Soooooo you can blame it on them and me! 


	10. Its Gone!

Hey Everyone.. Something happened with the last chapter. I didn't write it that way.. I had enter spaces EVERYWHERE!!! But FF.net ruined it for some reason. I've been uploading that chapter over and over but it keeps doing it so... hopefully this one wont do the same  
  
On with the story.  
  
Mia made her way over to Jack.  
  
" 'Ay, Loud, how's it rollin'?" Jack asked her.  
  
"Ah, not too bad, getting' bettah everyday!" Mia said truthfully. Mia grinned, the real reason she'd come over there wasn't because she had a question. She was just getting away from the sullen crowd. She scrambled over to another booth, and plopped down next to Mush.  
  
"Ah, couldn't take the moody crowd anymoah?" Mush asked.  
  
"Yeah, they'se bringin' my good mood down." Mia replied while looking over at the booth she'd just left. Spot and Spice were glaring at her. Mia furrowed her brow "What'd I do?" she wondered.  
  
" I'se jist wonderin' but why are ya in such a good mood?" Lips asked  
  
"Oh, it's jist, I made a lotta friends recently is all." Mia answered  
  
" Ok, like I said, jist wonderin'" Lips answered. She then noticed Race coming by their table and pouted.  
  
"Why ya poutin'"? Race asked  
  
" Ya said ya missed me pout, soah now ya get a pout everytime ya see me!" Lips said smiling.  
  
Race smiled back "Oh, I'se like that idea!" he said sitting down next to Lips. "Soah, how's everyone at this table?"  
  
But before anyone could ask Spot interrupted him by announcing " 'Ay, 'Ay, everyone listen up!" he yelled "Pokah game down in Brooklyn tonight!"  
  
Everyone cheered. Even Mia, she wanted to see Brooklyn and walk across the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Soah, Jackie-Boy, Manhattan gonna be there?" Spot asked.  
  
Jack looked around but wasn't smiling. "How could I say noah?" he said breaking into a grin.  
  
It turned out, to Mia's surprise, that was the signal to just skip the afternoon addition and head on over to Brooklyn. One by one everyone got up to leave. As Mia stood up she noticed something was missing: her cane. It had been in her suspender just a minute ago.  
  
"What's wrong?" Mush asked when he saw her face.  
  
"Me cane's gone!" Mia exclaimed.  
  
Red had heard her "What? It is?" she said as she started to look around for it. After about ten minutes of searching for the cane they finally gave up and hoped someone else had just picked it up.  
  
Mia was fuming. She had a sneaky suspicion that someone hadn't picked it up. someone had stolen it.  
  
Sorry such a short chapter.. But I felt like ending it. Anyways.. hopefully this'll come out as I wrote it with TONS of spaces. or ff.net might just ruin it.. GRR THEM! Welllllll 


	11. An investigation Begins

Ok ok okokokokokok! I know everyone hates me because its been what around 5 month since I've written.. But hey.. I'VE UPDATED!! ARENT ALL OF YOU HAPPY??? Now ... all you guys have to do is take me to New York!!  
  
Mia walked towards the bridge with a group of Newsies. She was thinking. She was almost sure someone had stolen her cane. But who, the last people she'd been with were Spot, Spice, and Sugar. She didn't think any of them were that mad at her. She could easily rule Sugar out, and she didn't suspect Spice because she just wasn't that type. That only left Spot. Mia looked ahead and glared. He was pretty far ahead so she would just wait to confront him. "Loudy, ya awlright?" Race asked just catching the last of her glare. "Yeah, I'm fine" Mia said putting on her most calm face. But everyone else knew something was wrong, instead of calm her face looked stony. They were reaching the Brooklyn Bridge, Mia's spirits perked up a little. She'd always wanted to go across the Brooklyn Bridge, well she'd wanted to go 100 years in the future, but going across it now would be good enough. " 'Ay ya lookin' happier!" Mush said as he put his arm around her. Mia smiled, she loved having this close of a friend, even in the short time she'd known them. As they neared the end of the Brooklyn Bridge Mia stopped. "Whatcha stoppin' foah?" Jack asked when he noticed she had. Mia went to the edge of the bridge, hung over it and screamed at the top of her lungs. Jack started laughing and joined in. Soon the whole crew was screaming with her. Once she was finished Mia's throat hurt, but she felt happier. "How'd you knoah of our tradition?" Jacke asked smiling. "Tradition?" Mia said innocently though she was the only one who knew she wasn't. "Yeah, we scream every time we go ovah the Brooklyn Bridge." He replied. "I dunno, I just had the urge to scream" Mia said. " A natural-born Newsie, if I've evah seen one. That's foah shoah!" Jack laughed and he then walked up and tickled her. Mia ran away and reached the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge before anyone. " 'Ay slow down!" Red called "Ya don't knoah wheah yoah goin'!" Mia waited and the whole group headed for the docks.  
  
As the last of them trudged into the Brooklyn LH Mia looked around. This LH was a bit dirtier and looked all around tough. She didn't see any girl Newsies and wasn't surprised. Most of the other Newsies were sitting around a table already halfway through a game. Mia wasn't surprised either that Race seemed to be winning. Jack pulled up a couple of chairs and sat Mia down in one of them. Mia looked up to see who she was sitting next to. It was Spot. "Oh great, one fun filled night coming up" she thought sarcastically. She then remembered the cane and looked around. She didn't see either anywhere. She put it off in her mind telling herself she would investigate later. " 'Ay I won!" Skittery said laughing. Race glared at him, "Yeah, by pure luck, that's foah shoah" he then broke into a grin "At least I didn't bet that much!"  
  
It had been six games and Mia was tired of just sitting around. She got up saying she had to go to the bathroom. She had other plans. Mia headed up the stairs and started looking around for any sign of the canes. She walked into the bunkroom. Nothing was suspicious there, but there were two newsies on the beds, one asleep and one awake. "What'da ya want?" the awake one asked suspiciously. Mia scowled, she couldn't even investigate now. "The bathroom, wheah'se it?" He pointed "through dat door" he then went back to whatever he was doing. Mia walked into the washroom, it surprisingly was pretty nice. When she was finished in there she looked in the mirror. Her hair was crazy. She straightened it out and walked back into the bunkroom. She smiled, the awake newsie was gone and the other one was snoring loudly. She tiptoed around but found nothing. She then noticed a door from that room that she hadn't been in. She opened it and stuck her head in. It was someone's private quarters. She smiled "Spot's room, bingo!" She rummaged around, still no canes, "Where the hell could they be?" She picked up a few clothes, that was when she heard the door creak open. Before she could turn around she heard a deadly voice. "What'da ya think ya doin' in heah?"  
  
OK!!!! I'm sorry for the cliffhanger but you should be happy!! I know you are!!! I've finally updated!!! Yayyyyyyyyyy!!!! Now Review!!! And if you don't it will be another 5 months for the next update!! 


	12. Canes Vanished?

AN: Hey.. I'm UDing!!! BE HAPPY! Anyways this is a disclaimer.. ish .. Anyways. A lot of fics have ideas/ answers why Spot wears that key around his neck (BY THE WAY I HAVE ONE WEEEEE!) well I've always hated it.. I never guess I just say he wore one that's it cause I know I would be wrong if I guessed. So anyway.. In this chappie.. I wrote an answer to why he has a key. I'M SUCH A HYPOCRITE! But it works with the story. sorry if you don't like it!  
  
On with the story.  
  
Even before Mia turned around she knew who was there. Who else could it be? When she spun around to face him she flinched, those eyes could really pierce through you.  
  
"I said what the hell do ya think ya doin'?!!" Spot growled.  
  
"I, uh." Mia didn't have an answer. Spot took a step closer to Mia. She didn't know what to do and decided to back up slowly. "Spot calm down, I. uh. got lost." Mia finally sputtered out.  
  
"Got Lost? How in the hell? I'se know ya weren't lost" he replied menacingly while taking another step closer. "What were ya really doin'?" He stepped still closer.  
  
Mia stepped back again and knocked over a jar full of "shooters". They flew everywhere. A couple ended up under Mia's feet. She toppled over. As she her feet flew from under her feet hit Spot's and he fell over too, but on top of her. Mia's back hurt, marbles were pressing into it, and they were pressing hard.  
  
Spot pushed himself up quick but then took advantage of the situation. He kept her pinned as he surveyed the room. He then got up quickly but wouldn't let Mia up. "Wheah's me cane" he snarled.  
  
Mia's eyes widened. "I don't know! I'se up heah looking foah mine!" she replied truthfully.  
  
His eyes narrowed suspiciously.  
  
"I'se mean it! Mine went missing at Tibby's" she told him as she was finally allowed to get up.  
  
"Soah the truth comes out eh?" Spot said smirking, then he frowned. "Wait how'd ya get in heah?"  
  
Through the door.." Mia looked at him like he was crazy.  
  
Spot glared at her "I'se knoah that, I mean how'd ya unlock the doah?!" he asked "It was already unlocked!" Mia answered.  
  
"The only way in my room is with this key!" Spot argued pointing to a brown chord around his neck. "What the hell!" Wheah's me key!  
  
Mia felt something under her boot, she moved her shoe and found a silver skeleton key. "Ya mean this one?" she asked smiling because she'd found it.  
  
In seconds she was up against the wall with Spot pinning her against it. "THEIF!" Spot yelled pinning her against it harder.  
  
"What?!!" Mia questioned bewildered.  
  
"Theif! You stole me key!" he said pushing even harder making sure she couldn't get out of his grip.  
  
"I nevah stole ya key!" Mia yelled back "I just found it undah my boot!"  
  
There was a creak at the door. Spot turned his head releasing Mia just enough to push him off of her.  
  
"Woah!" someone said "What's goin' on?"  
  
Mia looked around Spot to see Jack and Race at the door.  
  
"She stole me key!" Spot accused as he walked towards Jack.  
  
"He stole my cane!" Mia accused back.  
  
"Hold on heah!" Race said walking up to Mia's hat and picking it up. He handed it to her.  
  
"I'se didn't steal ya key!" Mia glared at spot but was talking in a calmer tone.  
  
"Yeah, then who did?" Spot retorted.  
  
"That's something we'll have to fingure out." Jack stated  
  
HEY HEY! Happy it wasn't around 3 months for me to update?? Well! I have half the next chapter finished. gotta finish that .. So expect more soon! 


End file.
